Compositions to treat surfaces to affect surfaces and materials deposited on such surfaces and methods of treating surfaces with such compositions to affect such deposition materials.
A numerous and wide range of materials can be deposited on surfaces such as metals, constituents of hard water, lime scale, soap scum, mold, mildew, dirt, or the like. These deposition materials can be difficult to remove from surfaces such as ceramic or glazed tile surfaces, grout surfaces, porcelain surfaces, metal surfaces, fiberglass surfaces, glass surfaces, or the like.
A significant problem with conventional compositions utilized to treat surfaces, or clean or remove deposition materials from surfaces can be the inclusion of constituents which can alter characteristics of surfaces whether the characteristics of the surface intended to be treated or the characteristics of surfaces inadvertently treated. Certain conventional compositions can be particularly harmful to metal plated surfaces of facet and drain fixtures or paint surfaces.
Another significant problem with conventional compositions utilized to treat surfaces can be inclusion of phosphorus, generally in the form of phosphates. The strong cleaning performance, however, has increasingly been overshadowed by their harmful effects on rivers, lakes, streams, and other fresh waters. Levels of phosphates in these fresh water bodies can be much higher than normal as the result of contamination from municipal and domestic wastewater that contains phosphates. While phosphates are an important plant nutrient, higher than normal phosphate levels can destroy the health of the lake, stream or other fresh water body, as they allow algae in the water to grow faster than would naturally occur, turning clear lakes and rivers green and cloudy. Given these harmful effects, laws or regulations were enacted in many U.S. states, the European Union, Canada, and in Japan to limit or ban the use of phosphates in certain compositions.
The inventive surface treatment composition(s) substantially without phosphates as described herein act upon application to affect deposition materials on surfaces while avoiding or reducing alteration of characteristics of the treated surfaces.